Two Years
by Lissy Doll
Summary: Life was fragmented. Akutsu Jin lived in succession. In routine. But when Dan Taichi reappears in his life, everything is not the same. Everything is like what it was two years ago. Everything becomes endless again. AKUDAN. ANGST.


**Author: **Lissy Doll

**Pairing: **Akudan

**Warning:** ANGST

Because he was a hardass.

It was simple as that. Akutsu never found the answer to why people made life so complicated with their over the top declaration of love that existed as long as carnal satisfaction was met. He thought of anything that was related to love as an excuse to get fucked. To Akutsu, it was get-and-go situation. No emotional attachments. After all, people get bored of each other quickly, why put up with the pretenses of feeling when those emotions just die out?

He had his fair share of encounters behind the gym building. He fingered (and or fucked) enough Yumi-What's-Her-Face in his days. His life was a complete balance of juvenile delinquency in every shape and form. That was, of course, until a certain little big-eyed brat with more than enough shit to shoot began to take up the "lost puppy" act again.

Akutsu Jin was two years older than Dan Taichi. He graduated two years earlier, and was absent from Dan Taichi's life for two years. Those two years became nothing in the mere two seconds Dan Taichi stepped back into his life. It was as if nothing had changed at all. It was back to the old "Akutsu-sempai!" routine.

"Akutsu-sempai, I'm so glad we're going to the same school again, desu! I've missed you much, desu!" The little brat said as he tailed Akutsu through the crowded hallway. Akutsu tried to put some more distance between Dan Taichi and himself, but with each step he took it felt like Taichi was getting closer rather than further.

At first he resisted. He would growl and be as un-fucking-pleasant as possible. Of course, if anybody else had the balls to do so to Dan Taichi, Akutsu would have made sure to rip that person's balls out (or any other appendage he felt would suffice). Not that he felt any obligations towards protecting the kid, it was just principles. He had rights to the kid. No one else.

"Leave me the fuck alone, kid!" Akutsu growled one breezy afternoon. He had on his most menacing face and was prepared to make the kid bawl his fucking eyes out for being so damned persistent (and annoying). But Dan Taichi only smiled his stupid little smile. "But I can't…" the kid said to him, eyes still glittering with so much damned adoration and…

It had shocked Akutsu. Such a simple answer had shocked Akutsu. Akutsu stood stock still as the wind blew pass and the tree's leaves rustled against the blue backdrop. The sky was amazingly blue and cloudless that day.

It was two weeks later when Akutsu realized he fucked up. Not his usual "Make-Mom-Cry-Because-I-Had-Nothing-Better-To-Do" fuck ups… no; this one baffled him to no end. Because Akutsu Jin was a hardass, he couldn't understand why he felt so much turmoil over having the kid catch him receiving a blowjob from some random slutbag. Maybe it was that hurt puppy look that Taichi had given him when he saw what's-her-name on her knees with her face buried between Akutsu's legs.

It was another one of those days. Those endlessly blue days where the minutes felt like hours and time was ticking slower than molasses dripping off the side of a broken jar. Akutsu needed release from the tedium and the pent-up lust. She was just some girl from a random classroom. It was well known around school that Akutsu Jin couldn't be caught. You could let him mess around with you, but you couldn't tame him. That's most probably the reason why girls flocked to him in hordes- they wanted to be the one to capture the bad boy's heart- even when they knew they were just be another notch on his bedpost.

It was a short while after Taichi had walked off without saying a word to him that Akutsu finally got off. She tucked him back into his pants and stood up; her knees all scratched up from kneeling in the gravel and dirt. She gave him a smirk and rearranged her uniform into some semblance of respectability. Akutsu didn't say a word instead he lit a cigarette.

"Life is like a gold fish bowl." Her voice interrupted the silence of nothingness. "Sometimes when you don't clean the bowl, the water can get so dirty that it stains the glass and dims your view of the world." He looked at her with no expression. "I don't have time for this fucking shit." He said lowly as he walked away. "You're not good for him." She yelled after his back. Akutsu narrowed his eyes and through his peripheral vision he could see the solemn look on her face. "Fuck you." He said simply before walking off. He didn't have time to validate shit with the slut.

It was two days later when Akutsu finally saw Taichi again. The kid had on the same smile from before… it was as if nothing had happened… nothing had changed. The kid even offered him some yakisoba and strawberry milk (which Akutsu had glared at as an indication of declining Dan's offer). But everything had changed. It only took Akutsu 48 hours to realize that life was a lot quieter without Taichi around. The bad kind of quiet.

"Akutsu-sempai, I was wondering if you would teach me a second serve, desu! I really want to improve to become as good as Echizen-kun, desu." The kid said to him. For the past few days that smile had been plastered on the kid's face, as if it was permanently drilled onto Taichi's face. "I have other things to fucking do, you know." Akutsu said irritably. "Hai… desu." The kid's voice faltered a bit, but he continued to smile at Akutsu nonetheless.

Akutsu thinks to himself, late at night when the sky is as dark as how he feels, that one day Dan Taichi will outgrow his feelings for Akutsu. That maybe, in another two years, Dan will find himself some one else to bother with his "desu" and his chipper-sunshine-is-being-crapped-out-of-my-ass-personality. But two hours from that thought, Akutsu feels like he wants to kill something, someone, whoever it is that Dan will focus his attention on next. So, the next day, as retribution for his late night philosophizing, he beats up the punks that give Dan a hard time on the stupid tennis team (that he didn't even bother joining when he entered High School).

"Akutsu-sempai is so cool desu! I wish I could hit serves like Akutsu-sempai desu! Maybe one day I'll be as good as Akutsu-Sempai desu, and I'll be able to beat Echizen-kun desu. Thank you for showing me how to serve desu! I mean, you're taking time out of your schedule to teach me desu." And on it continued as Akutsu sat down next to Dan on the bench in the park. Akutsu leaned back as he propped his elbow on the bench's back and looked to the endless blue sky… the kind of blue that was similar to that day Dan said he couldn't leave Akutsu. The kid continued to ramble on and on as Akutsu took a long slow drag from his cigarette. Fed up with the endless chatter, Akutsu did the only thing he could to shut the brat up. He kissed Dan.

The kid's chocolate colored eyes widened comically. Akutsu didn't think the kid's eyes could have gotten any bigger, but damn was he wrong. Soft, pliable lips under Akutsu's firm ones were motionless. Fed up with the shock emitting from the boy beneath his grip, Akutsu plunged his tongue into Dan's mouth. Tongue caressing every surface available, Akutsu took care to taste every corner of Dan's mouth. The kid tasted like strawberry. Which, for some strange and obvious reasons, Akutsu was expecting the kid to taste like. Then he felt it, Dan's tongue moving against his. Akutsu closed his eyes as he moved closer, knowing that Dan already had his eyes closed a long time ago. And they stayed like this, moving together, but not moving at all.

Two years later that day came. Graduation.

Akutsu was a hardass. He had no time to wonder what that prickly feeling in the back of his throat was whenever Dan would plaster on a prosthetic smile. Akutsu didn't have time to wonder why he never wanted to walk away from the smaller boy but always ended up doing so. Akutsu didn't have the time to wonder why… or what he was feeling. Because in the end, he was doing this for Dan Taichi. Because in the end, the kid deserved so much more than a fuck between friends… and that was what they were friends.

But if anybody asked, Akutsu is too much of a hardass to have friends.


End file.
